Joan
District3, also known as Joan, is a survivor from the After the Dark series. Profile Name (Age): Joan (15) Current Residence: Spain Personal Claim Of Fame: I survivor AtD... Once Hobbies: 'Bitching '''Pet Peeves: '''It's too long to list '''3 Words To Describe You: '''Confident, fun-loving, and driven. '''If you were on a fire, what would be the one thing you would rescue?: '''A water hose... duh '''Why do you think you will survive?: '''I can't lol Seasons 'Lost Joan made his debut in Lost, where he was placed in the Tail Group. Since he disliked his group he set a plan where Szymon, Bethany and him would flee to the jungle meanwhile the rest of teh group gathered supplies far away after Joan had instructed them to do so. The trio found a crashed cruise ship where there were barely any supplies, scarred of what could happen during the nightime at the cruise Joan told the group to continue walking. They spent the night at a beach. The next week Joan, Bethany and Szymon were near dehydration but they got to a pond in time and gathered water. Joan contacted with the Middle Section group telling them they were in great danger and needed help. Joan then schemed a plan to murder Luke so they could get his gun and blackmail the other groups into giving them food. They made traps all over the area and sharpened sticks into spears. Meanwhile Joan and Szymon talked to Luke, Bethany who was until that moment hiding, tried to spear Luke through the back, however Luke noticed her and shot her dead. Joan quickly made up a lie saying that Bethany was one of the "Creeps". Joan and Szymon were taken to the Middle Group camp where after helping them for a few groups they stole food and fled to the Amethyst where the duo found a map with some locations and medication. Joan traded the medication in exchange of one of Luke's guns to heal his friend Emma after she was bit by a spider. When Emma died due to the Middle Group splitting the medication between Emma and Luke, Joan was furious and bowed to kill Luke. Joan and Szymon then found the Hostiles, when they attempted to sneak into their camp Szymon was shot. Stanley and Joan then started a negotiation where Joan offered Stanley to kill the entirity of the Tail Group in exchange of Szy getting medical attention. Joan met up with Tyler and Nuno in The Clam where they found a computer that was capable of contacting with mainland. Joan scarred of Szymon dying due to him not killing Tyler and Nuno, grabbed a shotgun and killed the two and destroyed the computer. Joan then returned to the camp where Lisa and Henrik attempted to help him escape, Joan wanting to make sure Szymon survived, used the last two bullets of the shotgun to kill Lisa and Henrik. He was then locked up and told that him and Szymon would be executed next week. During the execution Larry, Mallory and Leslie helped him and Szy escape. However the two being badly injured had to choose which one of the two would be carried by Larry, Szymon chose to stay and was shortly after killed, much to Joan's dismay. Joan and the three NPCs made their way to the Fig. Max attempted to kill Joan but killed Larry instead, Leslie then killed Max. Mallory killed herself after this, leaving Leslie and Joan have to flee. Joan and Leslie talked and after briefly talking with the Middle Group they decided to return. They were surprised by a trap that killed Leslie and then Joan was shot by Luke in an act of revenge, having learnt that Joan tried to kill him in the first few weeks, blackmailed his group with medication and killed Lisa. 'Space Journey' WIP 'The Last Of Us' WIP 'Spider Invasion' WIP 'A Late Night' WIP 'Hostage Situation' WIP 'This War of Mine' WIP 'Danganronpa' WIP Trivia Category:After the Dark